Two Lives Stolen
by lizerbell86
Summary: AU & OOC- Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have a connection that goes far beyond best friends. They share a past together and a family that misses them. They will find their real family during their first year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Two Lives Stolen

I do not own the Harry Potter books because my name is Liz.

**Chapter One:**

Halloween of 1981 may have marked the end of Voldemort's reign and for Harry Potter, it was the day he became an orphan and his life changed forever.

Halloween of 1981 meant something else for Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter. Halloween was the day she was abandoned at the orphanage after being forcibly removed from her crib where she was adopted by the Grangers.

It was estimated that she was born around September of 1980 but they were a little off being that her real birthday was July 31, 1980. The same day as Harry Potter, a shared birthday of twins that did not know that they are related.

What Harry and Hermione were never told was that they were kidnapped from their biological parents from rogue Aurors and placed into a magical orphanage. They were adopted by James and Lilly Potter who could not have children and when they saw the two infants, it was love at first sight. Neither could bear the thought of separating the two of them.

For one family, they have been living in sorrow for nearly ten years, the Flints. Their little ones were stolen from them and their case was still open for hope that they could bring them home. Aura Flint, her husband James Flint and their child that they held on to Marcus were missing two people from their lives. They were missing Alexander and Emily and what was going to be their first year soon.

Aura and James had so much pain because while watching other families send off their first years, they would never have that chance again. For Marcus, it was a chance to find his little brother and sister. He knew he could have stopped the rogues but he was determined to find them. If they were at Hogwarts this year, they were first years and would most likely believe that they are muggle borns when they are not.

On the train to Hogwarts, Marcus subtly scanned the compartments for his brother and sister. There was one suspicion from a compartment but did not get a good look of who is on the inside. There would be more probing with the first years this year.

During the sorting ceremony, there would be little chance that Alexander and Emily would be in Slytherin but was eying the other houses, including the ugliest rivals in the school; Gryffindor.

Everything would change during the first potions lesson for the first year Gryffindor-Slytherin class. That was the day of the family tree potion which all first years had to make. It was when professor Snape had read the results for the partners potion that there was no way that this could have been botched.

For Hermione Granger, her parchment read:

Names: Hermione Granger

Hermione Potter

Emily Flint

Adoptive Parents: James and Lilly Potter/ Rose and David Granger

Parents: Aura and James Flint

Brothers: Harry Potter/Alexander Flint, Marcus Flint

Adoptive Godparents: Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom

Godparents: Allan Pucey, and Nicole Greengrass

Harry Potter had very similar results:

Name: Harry Potter/ Alexander Flint

Adoptive Parents: James and Lilly Potter

Parents: Aura and James Flint

Adoptive Godparents: Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom

Godparents: Allan Pucey, and Nicole Greengrass

Brother: Marcus Flint

Sister: Hermione Granger/Potter/ Emily Flint

Professor Snape made a swift decision from that moment on because one family deserved the truth. "Everyone, bottle up your potions and place them on my desk. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, follow me to the headmaster's office. I will write you a pass for the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- I do not own _Harry Potter_ for my because my name is Liz

Inside of the headmaster's office, Proffesoor Dumbledore witnessed Professor Snape walk in with two of the first years, one of them being Harry Potter himself and Hermione Granger.

Something serious was going on because Professor Snape had two parchments in his hand "What is going on Severus?"

Professor Snape replied "The first year family tree potion had shown some unexpected results, meaning Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are twins that were adopted by the Potters. They were kidnaped as infants; they are the Flints missing twins."

The color drained from Professor Dumbledore's face, one of the few times that this has truly happened. "Severus, please schedule with St. Mungos. The results need to be confirmed before we tell the Flints." Professor Snape left the office to do exactly that. There was no need to raise false hope with Aura, James and Marcus Flint.

"Harry, Hermione, there is something that was going to be told by James and Lilly when you turned fifteen but under circumstances, I will tell you now. The two of you were abandoned at St. Agatha's orphanage when you were three days old. James and Lilly Potter could not have children of their own. When they saw the two of you for the first time, they could not bear the thought of separating the two of you.

There was no information about your pasts nor was the lineage potion safe for you. The family tree potion is the safer version that came out five years ago. Harry, Hermione, the Flints; your biological family had their newborn twins kidnaped by rogue Auors for what they called "the greater good." The case has been open since.

When James and Lilly died, Hermione was presumed dead. That is why you were never to be told Harry; it was less pain that what you have had to endure in your lifetime. Hermione was taken by deatheaters, Voldemort's followers. You were placed in an orphanage Hermione. That is what has happened."

Hermione was the first one with questions "Why do Harry and I need to go to the Hospital? Will Harry and I be removed from Gryffindor?"

The two questions were legitimate "The two of you need to have the test done at the hospital to prove legally that you are the missing twins. Once you are declared their missing children, the Flints will be notified.

Your placement in Gryffindor will not be affected by this. The sorting hat sees through all. If there is a need to resort someone, the hat will declare it. Do not worry about how Gryffindor will react. The Flints have been in all four houses over the years. Your biological mother was in Gryffindor and head girl four years before James and Lilly became heads."

Harry felt relief but did not want to get his hopes up. If the results repeated again, he would get something that he has wanted for years; a family; it is the one thing that made him jealous of his peers. It was never over anything superficial.

While Harry and Hermione were lost in thought, Professor Snape was back in the headmaster's office "They want to see them right now."

Professor Dumbledore spoke "Harry, Hermione, Severus and I will travel by floo with you to the hospital."

When they reached the hospital, Harry and Hermione were pulled into an exam room where the blood was taken from the two of them.

The medi-witch said "Don't worry; the results will be back in ten minutes."

If anyone could see Harry and Hermione's hands, they were in a death grip. When the medi-wizard came in with two parchments, they knew it was important.

"You two are gifted with potions, the results are correct. Your parents are Aura and James Flint. They will be notified right now."

Part two:

The Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones was alerted "I will tell the Flints myself." Amelia fire called Flint manor and when the word twins came through, Amelia came right over.

Nothing was herd but twins, alive, Gryffindor, family tree potion, hospital.

James Flint was the first to speak "Can we see them, Marcus needs to be told."

Amelia smiled "You can see them, Healer Davis will be expecting you. He us giving them physicals and will need your consent to take the appearance charms off. Marcus is being told by Severus Snape. He will meet you at Hogwarts."

Aura who had tears of joy for the first time in years spoke up "Thank you, thank you so much for all that you have done these best eleven years."

"Go see your twins."

Amelia was gone and the Flints apparated to Hogwarts with Marcus waiting in the lobby "Is it true, Alex and Emily are alive? That they are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger the muggleborn?"

"Yes Marc, they are."

Years of guilt came off of Marc when he followed behind his parents. When Aura reached the room, she saw right through the charms and squished her children into the tightest hug with tears coming down."

The only thing that could be herd was a muffled "Need air."

One thing was certain, life was going to change and it would be for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

- I do not own _Harry Potter_ for my because my name is Liz

After Aura released her children from her vice like grip at Marcus' insitance "Mom, do you want to lose them again because they con not breath?"

That did it for her and Harry and Hermione began to let the air back into their lungs.

James took a look at his youngest children and examined them with his own eyes. The two of them were under appearance charms, it was clear to everyone in that room.

"Emily, Alexander we are your parents but do not expect you two to call us Mom and Dad yet. Your mother and I never stopped looking for you, we knew you were out there alive. We do not blame the Potters because they gave you care and love without knowing who you are. Emily, no blame would be going to the Grangers. However Alexander, charges will be filled against the muggles that kept you under the stairs. All I expect of the two of you for right now is that you use your birth names. Can the two of you do this?"

Emily and Alex shook their heads yes and Healer Davis came back in with the results from the twins physicals.

"For Emily, she will need to have her immunizations as well as taking the charms off. Emily, you will be given a sedative potion because you will be uncomfortable through the removal process."

Aura and James just nodded; it was nothing serious to worry about even if the shots were unpleasant.

"Alexander's physical will require more treatment from the neglect he suffered. He will need to be on nutritional supplement potions to fix the vitamin deficiencies. This will also help him gain the weight and help his growth to put him back into what is normal for his age bracket. The vision problems will go away once the charms are off. He will also need immunizations as well."

Marcus wanted to pound the muggles for what they have done to his little brother. The two of them had gone through too much. There was one problem and that was the two of them being in Gryffindor. The house rivalry would ensure that he would have a hard time getting near his brother and sister.

Healer Davis went on to say "Alexander and Emily will have the first series of immunizations here before the charms come off. Alexander will have his immunizations with Emily. Do you; Emily and Alexander have any questions?"

The question came from Emily "Why do Alexander and I have to take a sedative potion?"

Marcus, witnessing Emily's behavior saw a brianiac and potential nerd on the making. Something that needs to be prevented, along with training his little brother so they two of them can scare any bloke who tries to date her.

Healer Davis liked this line of questioning from Emily "You need to take the sedative potion because removing the charms will cause severe cramping all over. It's just to make you comfortable."

Marcus began to laugh "How were you not put in Ravenclaw Emily?"

"The hat gave me the choice between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. From my reading, Gryffindor seemed like the best place."

Marcus face palmed himself, his little sister was far closer than he could imagine.

That was when Alexander was laughing and James was puzzled.

"Alex, what's so funny?"

After a few minutes, Alex calmed down enough to speak "After I met Draco Malfoy on the train, I begged the hat to not put me in Slytherin."

Marcus cursed "Bloody hell, how did you manage that? I thought no one could manipulate the hat."

Aura decked her elder son in the head "Watch your language. Do you want the hot sauce and soap potion again because I have a flask on me. It would not be a problem."

That was the cue for Marcus to shut up and Healer Davis jumped in again "I would like to give the twins the potion now."

Alexander and Emily were already in the private room where the charms would come off. Emily downed the purple potion and gagged for the bitter taste. Alex was done right after and everything became blurry. They were out in a minute flat. Marcus took his brother's glasses off and placed them on the table.

Healer Davis cast the counter charms and the first changes could be seen on them. Emily and Alexander's hair straitened and turned to the shade of brown that the Flint family is known for. The shade that was remembered when they were born. Muscle spasms took over their bodies but they were still.

Aura asked "How long will this take?"

James and Marcus wanted to know this too because they were going to be put through hell again "Twelve to sixteen hours, they will need to be here for a few days. It's best that Marcus returns with you and Aura. You will be fire called in the morning with an update for the progress."

Everyone agreed and before leaving, Aura placed a hand on each of her babies' heads "Don't worry, your father, brother, and I will be back tomorrow. Everything will be OK."

James Flint, being a prominent lawyer knew the press would have a hay day with this and hell will be paid if they come anywhere near his twins. His name struck enough fear to make it known that the twins were untouchable.

Tomorrow will be a new day. Alexander and Emily will meet other extended family that have held up hope that they will be found. All that the Flints need to do was to tell them before it is released into the morning paper.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Emily and Alexander spent that night in a fitful sleep in the hospital while the appearance charms were being purged from their systems. It was a good thing that they were under the influence of a sedative potion because it would have been a long time without it. Through the night and into most of the morning, the twin had pain shots every four hours.

It was around ten the next morning when Emily and Alexander came out of it. The medi-witch saw that they were awake "Stay still you too, I will go get Healer Davis."

Five minutes passed and Healer Davis was back in the room "How are you feeling you too?"

Alexander groaned "I feel like I was hit by a truck." Healer Davis went to muggle medical school as well as the healer school.

"That's normal and to be expected. You will have another mild pain potion. Any questions or concerns Emily?"

Emily shook her head. "I need to do a checkup on the two of you. Emily, ladies first; let's get this over with so you can watch your brother squirm."

The exam was done with diagnostic charms, pocking and prodding. "Everything is fine, I will have a medi-witch bring in a mirror for you and your brother as well as some breakfast. You also will need your first set of immunizations that you will need for our world. You and your brother are not protected." Emily just slumped back into the comfortable bed and watched her brother.

"Alexander, everything went as expected. The injuries that you have received from the muggles have healed including the scar but you will be needing to take nutritional potions for several months. You are far too underweight and you are too small for what is even normal for your age. You will take the nutrition potions with your meals and the medi-witch will dispense it with your breakfasts. I will fire call your parents and you will see them this afternoon."

When Healer Davis walked out of the room, Emily grabbed the silver mirror and everything has changed. She could barely recognize herself without the appearance charms.

First, her hair lost all of the frizz and curl. It darkened considerably from the light brown it had been. Her eyes were no longer brown but a silvery grey. Her skin which had always been fair had a slight tan to it. Nothing stayed the same at all and Alex was going to be in for a surprise of his own because they officially looked like twins now.

Alex took the mirror slowly from his sister and sucked in his breath with a sharp inhale. First, his hair had lightened to the same shade of brown as his sister and it was no longer in a mess that could never be tamed. The curse scar was gone which would remove everyone from staring at his scar all of the time. His eyes were silver and his skin had a tan. Nothing was the same.

Ten minutes later the medi-witch was back in the room with what could be considered brunch. "Alex, take the potion before you start eating. It needs to be in your system before the food before it can work." Alex downed the nasty pink and slimy potion that was sickening sweet with a fake bubblegum smell."

When the medi-witch left, Emily looked over to her brother who looked a little green behind the gills "Is it that bad, you need to take it."

"It's disgusting and don't remind me." The brunch was tasty which is a shock for hospital food which is normally disgusting. When the medi-witch came back in the room and spoke up "It's time for your shots. Don't worry, it is not anything like muggle shots."

Emily had hers' first which felt like someone was just pushing a finger into her arm. It didn't hurt. Alex had his and just remembered "I can't believe I can see without my glasses on. I am or was blind as a bat without them."

An hour later, Aura, James, and Marcus were back at the hospital sitting in a conference with Healer Davis. To no one's surprise, Aura pushed everyone out of the way in her quest to see her children. Marcus and James knew this is one battle to not engage her in. The twins were about to get a taste of Aura Flint smothering.

During the evening, Aura and James had Nicole and Allan over. The news of finding the twins and everything that had transpired had brought tears to her eyes. She had held on to hope for over ten years that her godson and goddaughter were alive.

When the door to Emily and Alexander's room flew open and a winded Marcus saying "Mom, you know where they are…"

Emily and Alex saw their mother and knew instantly that they were going to be crushed into another vice hug and they were. To get her off, there could be a strangled "Mom air" coming from Alex. James had heard his youngest "Aura let them go please."

Alex had never been a fan of doctors, nurses, or healers had the first question "How long are Emily and I are imprisoned here?" Marcus was chuckling because it seems his brother had something in common, hating being on the receiving end of a Healer's wand. Right now, he had no choice to undo the damage from the damn muggles.

"You are going to be discharged today because you are doing so well. The two of you are going be discharged today. No one is going to be able to recognize the two of you once you return to school. You have nothing to worry about for your classes and your classmates are under strict orders to not attempt anything with either of you or face the consequences. Since it is the weekend, your brother has been given permission to stay with us until we have to return the three of you for lessons on Monday morning. Are you ready to go home?"

Twins nodded and were left to get dressed while Aura and James received all of the discharge instructions for the two of them. For Marcus, this was one of the few chances for him to get to know his brother and sister without the Gryffindor propaganda to play interference and causing them to avoid him or other Slytherins like the plague.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Emily and Alexander followed their parents and Marcus out of the hospital and they were port keyed back to Flint Manor. Teaching them how to use the floo network was not the best idea where their magic might be a little off right now and their inexperience.

Once on the grounds after getting away from the port key, Alex and Emily wiped out on to the manicured lawns of Flint Manor. James looked down at his two youngest "Are you two alright?" The heads nodded then James burst out laughing at the two of them. Aura slapped him in the back of the head "James, you still act like an eleven year old sometimes."

Once they made their way up the walk, Emily and Alexander were near two giant black doors. The house elves knew it was their master, lady, and young master. The twins looked a little apprehensive at the sight before them before Aura but the twins concerns at ease "They are house elves, they would be the equivalent of servants in the muggle world."

Inside of the manor, the elves witnessed Marcus walk in with the lady and the master. The twins came into sight and for Bell, the nanny house rlf that took care of Marcus and briefly the twins. She was the one to speak "Master, Lady, is that young master Alexander, and young lady Emily?"

Aura had a look of pure joy that not been seen in over a decade since the twins were born "Yes they are, we found them." Bell looked like she was about to burst into tears. The night Emily and Alex were kidnaped by the rogue aurrors, Bell had been petrified by them in their quest to kidnap the twins. Aura had tried to go after her babies but couldn't because having to keep Marcus safe. James had been in a coma for six months with the injuries he sustained from them.

Marcus remembered that night clearly and had nightmares about it and his parents never knew about it. That was the guilt he felt even though the situation was out of his control and he had no way of stopping them because he was just two when that happened. When a dementor went near him, he saw his father nearly dead from the aurors and screaming with tears because they were taking his little brother and sister and did not understand why.

"Emily, Alex, let me show you your rooms. You will be right next to each other but will share a bathroom" Aura said to her youngest. The trunks with their clothes were already at the manor and most of it looked like it would still fit.

When Aura and James had seen Alex's trunk, they were disturbed greatly by this and caused tears well up in Aura's eyes. Alex's clothes looked unsuitable even for a house elf and looked like it could fit a baby wale. Looking at his clothes, there was the evidence of the abuse in blood stains in his clothes. There was food that was horded because there was a fear in Alex that he would be deprived of food.

As much as James wanted to just burn them, they were needed for evidence in taking the muggles to court. To keep Alex from having to testify, he would give his memories into a pensive. This practice was in favor for minors so they would not have re-live the horrors and see the muggles ever again. The pensive would also help Aura and himself know what happened to him exactly during the past ten years and would most likely need to see a pediatric mind healer. Marcus was to never know about this.

James had replaced most of his son's clothes with clothes that would fit him for once in his life,

Emily's trunk weighed a ton and joked "What does she have in there, a herd of hippogriffs?" When Aura opend her trunk, it was mostly books and caused mostly laughter. James joked "we may have to pry her from the library." Some of her clothes were going to be replaced anyways because while they were not like Alex's, the change in her height meant that she would no longer fit in them which would mean new robes.

During lunch which consisted of sandwhiches , Aura brought up the rules that they were expected to follow. Marcus needed another review of the rules again. "Emily, Alex, there a few rules that your father and I expect the two of you to follow and Marcus; you need a review of them again.

Rule one, there will be no foul language including the word Mud blood." Alex was confused "Mom, what does that mean?" Alex didn't repeat the word but did need to know what it meant along with Emily "It is a derrogetory term used for muggle born witches and wizards. If any of you use that word, expect the soap charm."

"Rule two, grades will be either exceeds expections or out standing. You will thank us later, any grades below this will be judged on a case by case basis.

"Rule three, no lying allowed. It is a sign of disrespect and there is a zero tollerence of this in this house.

"Rule four, keep your rooms clean. We have house elves but you need to lean how to do this.

"Rule five, no flying in the pitch unless there is an adult to supervise. No exceptions.

"Rule six, if you want to visit a friends house or stay over; your father and I will need to meet with their parents. Any friends who come over will need to be cleared in advance.

"Rule seven, you need sunlight and fresh air. No more than four hours are allowed in the library. Sweets are restricted as well except for certain occasions.

"Rule eight, if you get in trouble at school; you are in trouble at home. Your head of house informs us of all detentions.

"Rule nine, bed time will be at 8:30. Any questions for your father and I?" There was none but there was going to be a conversation that would be needed with Alex and that needed to be done soon. "Alex, can you please stay behind. Don't worry, you are in trouble at all. Emily and Marcus, can you find something else to do before dinner?" That was the cue that it was something important and needed privacy.

They left the room leaving Alex with their parents and Marcus had a feeling that it had to do with the muggles because he found out about his brother's trunk. So he decided he would give his little sister a head start in a class that would be starting, first year flying lessons "Mom, can I teach her some flying?"

Aura would approve of this with some limits "Yes Marcus but neither of you are allowed any higher than five feet off the ground. You are restricted to the side yard." They were out of the dining room and it left Alexander alone with his parents.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Alex was left alone with his mother and father. He gave a pleading look to Marcus and Emily but he just ushered Emily out of the room.

It was James who broke the ice with Alex because he had no idea why they would be wanting to talk with him in private. "Alex, when your trunk was sent with your sister's, your mother and I opened your trunk to have your clothes out and ready for when you were discharged. Your clothes are way too big for you and there were several blood stains found on them. Did the muggles do more than not just withholding food and water from you? That is why you have all new clothing because it is being withheld for when the muggles will be in court."

Tears began to well up in Alex's eyes because he had been silent for all of these years. He had always wanted to have someone to rescue him but had never had imagined that his dream would come true. Taking a long deep breath, Alex knew he would have to come clean. He wanted the Durselys to have to answer; no child should ever be abused.

"For as long as I can remember, they called me a freak and a waste of space that was not even worthy to breath in the same air as them. I was labeled a burden and had to earn my keep. I was a servant to them for as long as I can remember. If the chores were not done to their satisfaction or completed in the time that they gave me I was beaten or starved. This went on all the way until I left for school on the train.

They tried to avoid spending money as much as possible. I had to wear my "cousin" Dudley's clothes. He looks more like a baby hippo.

When I started show signs of magic, they decided to beat my freakishness out of me. If they beat it out of me, then I could become normal and ordinary. Dudley and his friends were encouraged to beat me as well.

If I did better than Dudley at school, I was beaten and not allowed to eat for days. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs."

When Alex was done, Alex was in tears and was pulled into a tight hug by Aura. The Durselys were going to pay dearly for what they had done to her son. He was sobbing quietly in her arms while she was rubbing circles around his all too bony back.

"Alex, none of this is your fault. What they did to you was wrong and they need to go to jail. It is illegal. Just promise me you will not hold back in school for fear of being in trouble. You will never be in trouble with your father and I for doing better than your brother and sister."

Alex's face was still tear stained, eyes were red. Aura summoned an old wash cloth as well as some tissues and was able to calm down a half hour later.

James would address Alex next because getting him calmed down was key. Silently, he was seething in rage. There was no anger to the Potters where they treated him as if they were his own, just like Emily was. The Dursleys deserve the Dementors kiss though he doubted they have a soul anyways. The next part was going to be hard but it would get justice.

"Alex, you will have to go with me to Auor's office to give evidence into a pensive. The auror's are the same as the police in the muggle world. The pensive is where all of your memories will be placed to be used in court. You will never have to tell anyone in an open audience. You will never have to see them in court. The trial will be kept closed doored where no media will be allowed. I would like to get this over with so you can have a good weekend before heading back to school with your brother and sister." Alex just nodded at his father who was still teary eyed with fresh new tears leaking down his face.

Aura pulled her son into her arms again "You have a family that loves you, you are safe. We will help you get through this." The top of Alex's head was kissed gently by Aura. Alex headed out with James to give evidence and Aura would have her breakdown after the kids were in bed. They needed her and for the love of Merlin, she would see her family through this to the very end.

Outside, Emily was in misery herself in the form of her older brother trying to teach her how to fly. This was not going well because Emily was afraid of heights. Her feet were barely off the ground before she started to panic. "Brooms are meant for cleaning, not flying." The terror on Emily's face was what bothered him but she would have to face this fear because flying was mandatory for all first years to pass but did not have to take it after first year.

"Emily, are you that eager to get in trouble with Mom and Dad when the term is up because if there is anything less than E, you will have to listen to Mom's shrill screams." Emily groaned "Fine." Marcus, who was scheduled to have the equivalent of braces, had a look of glee on his face. The goal was to get Emily to a point that she could survive flying lessons to receive an Exceeds Expectations in that class.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Alex was with James for the entire trip to the Aurors and Alex had no clue what to expect. He was not paying attention to his father talking but thought to himself, a father; something that he would have never had but finally has. A few moments he was pulled out of his day dream by his father "Alex, we are going to go in the room down the hall."

Following his father and the Auror into the blue room, there was a giant bowl. "Alex, this is a pensive that will be used to see your memories. Do not worry, only certain adults will be allowed to see it." Alex gave all of his memories of his childhood and it literally felt good to get it out of his system, no pun intended.

When Alex was done, James and the Auror were examining the memories for themselves before it had to be bottled up for evidence. James' face seemed to blanch at what happened to his youngest son. It was far worse than what he could have even imagined.

"You did good Alex, we are done here. Let's head home to spare your sister flying lessons from Marcus."

Alex looked at his father with an expression of being puzzled "Your brother is over enthusiastic about flying and quidditch. Your sister will probably will take after your other in flying. She hates brooms and she hates flying."

Back at the manor, Emily was just waiting for her first flying lesson to end for the day. As soon as Emily had seen her father and brother, there was a good chance that she could be saved.

James stuck is head out the back door because from the look on Emily's face, it looked like she had enough of flying to last her a while. Marcus was not the best of flying tutors thought James. Marcus tended to fly like a maniac and did not want Emily picking up that habit from him or Alex. "Marcus, let her go. She is done for the day. Since I know you like to read, let me show you to the library."

Emily's face lit up because a library had been her sanctuary for as long as she could remember "Thank you Dad." James went off to show Emily to the library which is the size of the Great Hall with the grandeur of what could be seen out of the library in the _Beauty and the Beast. _Emily would have to be peeled out of the library by the jaws of life.

This left Alex alone with Marcus and this was another justification to be on his broom. He wanted to see what his little brother was made out of even if he would be a threat to Slytherin in quidditch. Now it was time how exactly Alex fooled the hat because if someone needed to be resorted, it should be him.

"How did you get the hat to not place you in Slytherin? You should be in there just for that alone as well as Emily?"

That would pike the curiosity from anyone "I just kept muttering Not Slytherin over and over again. It was not that hard to do." He just hoped when they got back to school that the hat would change its mind. Dumbledore may have thought that they would be safe in Gryffindor tower but that is the furthest from the truth with the house rivalries. If anyone even has family ties to a Slytherin, they made life hell. The twins would be called spawns of deatheaters and that was a bold lie. His parents served the order during the first war. His mother may have not been on the front lines but she treated injured order members. His father was curse braker during the war. It was his other talent besides being a lawyer. He also went against many of the deatheaters in the court room to take them down to ensure they had the harshest punishment as possible.

Alex's first time on a broom went much better with Emily's and was a flying prodigy. He just hoped that Alex was resorted because the quidditch team could use someone like him after Higgs graduates. He did not want Malfoy getting the spot.

That night was rough for Aura and James. Aura was told the full truth of what was in Alex's pensive and she was actively sobbing in James' arms. She had not cried like this since the night the twins were taken. It was hard enough during the afternoon but she could hold herself together for him. There was one piece of news that would make Aura happy that Alex did not know yet. "The Aurors fire called this afternoon, the Dursleys are in a holding cell in Azkaban. They will be arraigned on Monday."

That did help calm Aura down because there would be many tests to come for the newly restored family. James was expecting the reports from Alex's life on the muggle world. Much of that could be used as evidence.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: I am tinkering with resorting Emily and Alex but it will be in shortly. It's too soon and will happen in the near future. I'm not telling you when.

That night, Emily and Alex were in for a surprise "Emily, Alex, dinner" said Aura but Emily was nowhere to be found. "Alex, will you go check the library. I have a feeling if your sister goes missing, that will be the place to find her."

Marcus was in the dining room when the beloved grandparents came through. "Grandma and Grandpa, what are you doing here?" It was Aura's parents who were the guests "Marcus, when one is told that your missing grandchildren have been returned, you will want to see them" said Grandpa Charles. Grandma Anne looked at her eldest grandchild with a sinister look "Marcus, come here."

He did as he was told and Grandma Anne kissed him with her bright coral lipstick which left a smooch mark on his cheek. His cheeks were being pinched; she pulled out her white handkerchief and said "Let me get it off of your cheek." Marcus was blushing "Grandmother!"

Right in the doorway, Emily and Alex were laughing at him and Marcus grumbled "Not funny." The grandparents looked up and saw two children looking at them. It was there missing grandchildren and before anything was said by either of them, the twins were being hugged and getting lipstick stains in their hair.

Aura came into the room and saw her parents with the twins and no doubt that her mother was embarrassing them where Marcus with a lipstick stain on his cheek "Marcus, go wash your face. Mom and Dad please don't scare the children."

James was laughing because if anyone could scare the twins, it could be his mother and father-in-law. Aura saw her children step away from her parents looking up with looks of confusion. "Emily, Alex, these are my parents, your grandparents."

Grandpa Charles decided to break the tension "Let's go eat; I believe the elves have set the table and the food is out." Everyone was in the dining room with Alex and Emily right next to each other. Grandma Anne, who did not know where the twins were sorted into had to ask "Emily, Alexander, what houses were you two sorted into." At the same time, the two of them said "Gryffindor."

Everyone went bug eyed at the two of them because it was clear that the bond of twins was re-establishing its self. Marcus began to make gagging noises and he received a dirty look from Aura. "And what is the matter with Gryffindor young man; you do realize that I was in Gryffindor."

That was when he shut up for a moment before dropping a bomb shell on the rest of the family. Marcus had felt like he didn't protect them when they were little and stolen right before his eyes. This was for their own good "Nothing is the matter with Gryffindor when the spread propaganda and bully others who they do not consider "light." Nothing is the matter with Gryffindor when you are supposed to be in there." His eyes stared directly at the twins.

James knew something was up "Marcus, what's going on?" That was when the cat had come out of the bag "Emily and Alex fooled the sorting hat. It's most likely why their sortings took the longest."

Aura gave that look that only a mother could give "You two, if you manipulated the hat than you are in the wrong house. Despite what Dumbledore says, you do need to be resorted. You will be targeted and bullied in Gryffindor because you have plenty of ties with having family in Slytherin. I am ashamed that Gryffindor would do this but if you were out of Gryffindor, it could put my mind at ease."

Alex had a look of betrayal on his face as did Emily. "Traitor" "Why did you squeal?"

"Mom and Dad should know, if we were not allowed to come home for the weekend; you would have been either tormented or would be indoctrinated in anti-Slytherin propaganda.

The rest of the meal past in awkward silence but one more change for them at school would be what they needed even if they did not think they did yet Tomorrow was another day and most likely would be another discussion about sorting hat manipulation in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Before the twins went to bed that night, James and Aura called the twins into the living room "Emily, Alex, tomorrow after breakfast, we will have a talk of why you two manipulated the sorting hat. Just for that alone you should be in Slytherin."

The next morning, Saturday morning the twins made their way into the dining room where their parents and Marcus were sitting just waiting for the house elves to bring out breakfast for what would come to be a long morning. James handed Alex his nutrition potion "Alex, you need to take this before you eat. You need to gain more weight."

Alex took the potion and cringed at the taste. It was sticking sweet, bitter, and salty. Breakfast looked good with cereal, fruits, eggs and French toast. Alex felt like he was under a microscope while he ate. To Aura, it did not look like he was still eating enough and a nice, well placed threat will work "Alex, if you do not eat more, I will have grandma Anne come back here."

That did it, Alex had some more cereal with eggs with some fruit on the side. Marcus was watching his brother and sister waiting for the shoe to drop because he wanted them to explain why they manipulated the sorting hat. Aura started it "Can either explain why and how you manipulated the sorting hat. Even though you are related to Gryffindors, from what I can see, neither of you belong in Gryffindor."

Emily knew her reasons where petty at best but where easier to explain than Alex's. "I read Hogwarts, A History before coming to school. I did not want to be put in the house of bullies. When I was being sorted, I was offered between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin but gave me the choice. I chose Gryffindor and convinced the hat that it was doing the right thing."

Everyone looked at Emily with a look of incredulousness except for Alex. It was when James had a thought "It must be because you and Alex where under appearance charms. The hat could not see through you to make the right decision." Emily's reason seems acceptable and it was an easier problem to fix once back at school.

The real question was Alex because he was the one who fought the hat the hardest. "I kept on hearing that it was Slytherins that murdered my "parents" and it is the house of evil. It was what I learned from everyone that I met before coming to school and it was being ingrained. Then I met Draco Malfoy and that sealed the deal because I do not want to spend the next seven years in the same dorm as him."

Aura knew how to handle her youngest son because there was so much that has played into him being the way he is. "Alex, you are not in trouble. Those who you have met before coming to school had put you on that pedestal the night that the Potters died. To them, because they were the picture definition of Gryffindor and expected you to be the same because it sounds like there were attempts to groom you for the house of the lions.

It is true that many dark witches and wizards have come out of Slytherin but does not make them all to be out to be evil. The one that caused the death of the Potters that broke the two of you up was in Gryffindor. You will most likely be allowed to be resorted and whatever you do, do not fight the hat this time around."

It was time to break the seriousness in the Flint house and decided to do something that was kid friendly "How about seeing a quidditch game? Marcus, I do have tickets for the Falcons vs. Cannons game this afternoon." Marcus had a look of a kid in the candy shop will Aura did not seem as enthused "James, some of us do not share the enthusiasm of quidditch." That was the understatement of the year because Aura hated anything that had to do with flying.

Emily seemed to follow Aura in that area and was not interested in going to the game "Mom, do I have to go with Dad, Marcus, and Alex?"

The look on the boys' face was disappointed but she did something that was for Emily's own good. "Emily, you and your brother have been recently returned to our world. You should see it. Besides, when you are home on Yule break, there is a book fair in London." That sealed the deal for Emily because it involved books. Emily had one surprise for her father and brothers during the game and that was she would read a book during the game "How To Make Beginners Charms More Exciting With Comprehensive Directions." This was after all in Emily's world, "light reading."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Emily was stuck at the Falcons stadium watching her first quidditch match with her father and brothers. James and Marcus were explaining the game to Alex but they failed to notice that Emily was reading a book while at a game. The Falcons were humiliating the Cannons which was nothing new where the Falcons had 60 points and the Cannons were yet to score at all.

It was twenty minutes later before Marcus had noticed that his little sister was being so quiet. He saw the book in her hands and grabbed it from her hands "Marcus, I was reading that."

Emily was committing sacrilege in his mind "We are at a quidditch match, one does not read during a game. You will get the book back when the seeker catches the snitch."

Marcus heard her mumble "You are evil" and he began to laugh at her. Emily felt her brother's arm on her shoulder "This is for your own good." The game seemed to on for too long thought Emily because she was being deprived from a good book.

About an hour later, the seekers finally had the snitch in their sights "The snitch has been spotted, the race is on." James and Marcus were cheering the Falcons quite loudly. The only good thing for Emily was that the game was going to be over shortly. Ten minutes later, the Falcons blanked the Cannons with a score of 300-0.

While heading out of their seats to go home, Emily was getting annoyed at her older brother "Marcus, you said I could my book after the seeker caught the snitch. Can I please have it back?" Emily was about to learn that her brother is a true smart ass "I don't know, can you."

James saw a squabble on the verge of breaking out. He never thought he would see the day when he would have to stop one. It was one of the many things that Aura and himself were deprived from with the disappearance of the twins.

"Marcus and Emily,enough! What is the problem?" Marcus was more than happy to get his sister in trouble, after all, it was a quidditch crime. "Emily was trying to read a book on transfiguration during the match."

James looked at his daughter, something had to be done. She needed to enjoy being a kid "Marcus, you should not have taken her book. Emily, new rule for you; you are not allowed to take a book with you on family outings unless there is a legitimate time to read. Your mother will hear about this."

When they got home from the match late, Aura saw her daughter looking angry at Marcus. Before another squabble were to break out, James spoke up first. "Emily brought a recreational transfiguration book with her to the match. Marcus took the book away from her during the game which I had to make him give it back to her. Emily has a new rule that she is not allowed to read at a family outing unless there is a legitimate time to read."

Aura had a feeling her daughter was not a fan of quidditch "Don't worry; you are spared from most games. I will not make you go with them and you are not the only one who is not a quidditch fan in this home." That was the understatement of the year, Aura did not like quidditch and only attended matches if Marcus was playing.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair because of what Aura's parents did the night before, nearly scaring the twins to death. Elizabeth and Edward Flint, James' parents held off because they would be coming to Marcus' quidditch game and would wait until then. It was a huge adjustment alone; they did not need any more thrown at them for that moment.

It was Aura who needed to address the twins about going back to school on Sunday afternoon with Marcus. "Emily, Alex, you will be heading back to school tomorrow afternoon. Your classmates know the situation are under strict rules. Your father and I will address Professor Dumbledore about what house you are in. Neither of you are in the right house. Alex, you still have to take the nutrition potion."

That night was pure nerves for everyone in the Flint home. The twins were going back to school. The concerns ranged from having them away from home, adjusting to the change of life, and how their classmates would handle the twins new situation. Marcus had owled his house mates during the weekend and the twins had immunity from insults and tormenting that the Slytherins have to use when dealing with the Gryffindors.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

The day of heading back to Hogwarts was here and it was Alex and Emily that were dreading it the most. It was Aura who was trying to keep the twins calm "Do not worry; we will have a meeting with the headmaster before you join your classmates. Marcus, you will be sitting in as well."

Getting back to Hogwarts was not as scary for the twins were as no one recognized them. James was trying to keep the twins' nerves at bay even though he was nervous himself for his twins. "This time, do not fight the hat."

Inside of Dumbledore's office, it was him who had the news to deliver to the twins before the hat was the one to speak. "You two, come here. I did not sort you right and this time you will listen to me for what house I place you in." Aura, James, Marcus, and Professor Dumbledore were put at ease because he was going to bring it up when the Flints arrived back at school.

Dumbledore had made the decision to resort with all of the safety issues that were brought up over the weekend from the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors involved were already suspended but it was decided to get them out now.

Alex was called up first and that was when the red and gold in his uniform disappeared and went back to the pre-sorting ceremony version in the uniform. James had a feeling he knew what it meant, his youngest son would no longer be a Gryffindor. The hat spoke out loud "Mr. Flint, this time listen to me. You need to be in Slytherin with your true family. This is for your own good." Alex's uniform changed into the Slytherin school uniform suddenly. James, Aura, and Marcus felt better with Alex being sorted into where he should be. Marcus knew he could keep his little brother safe.

When Emily was being sorted again, the Gryffindor colors came off of her uniform "Miss Flint, you were able to manipulate me to put you in the house of the lions. You have a good mind that would have made Lady Ravenclaw proud but that is not where I am going to place you. I am going to place you in Slytherin with your two brothers." Emily's uniform changed to that of a Slytherin.

The Flint family was able to breathe a sigh of relief because it meant the twins would be safe. For Alex, he was released from the boy-who-lived stigma and would be able to be a kid.

Professor Snape was in the office of the head master, he had been expecting the twins in his house and his snakes were expecting this. Aura hugged her children and said "Please owl your father and I to let us know how you are adjusting in Slytherin. Be careful with going any place alone." James smiled "I will see you in November. Alex, please remember to take your potion. It's to help you."

The house elves had taken Marcus' and the twins trunks back to the Slytherin dungeons and now it would be easier for Marcus to keep them safe. When the statue of Salazar moved to let them in, the Slytherins in the common room knew that they would help Marcus to protect them. Gryffindors claim house unity but the Slytherin do it so much better.

Severus needed to speak to the siblings "Alexander, Marcus, and Emily; please report to my office. I will be in shortly. Marcus showed them in and wondered what this meeting was about.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Meeting with Professor Snape that first night was nothing to be fearful of. The main point was to go over with the twins with what was to be expected of them in Slytherin. The first point was house unity. There was no fighting outside of the common room or anywhere period.

The second point was why Marcus was brought in "Mr. Flint, you had heard that there were suspensions involving why your brother and sister had to be moved out of Gryffindor? The students that were a threat to their safety are Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. The Gryffindors are not taking this well and the twins are not to be left alone with anyone outside of Slytherin except for your professors.

Your time tables have been changed over and you two have some notes to copy down but you are not that far behind. Alexander, you will report to my office in the morning before heading down for breakfast for your nutrition potion and to the hospital wing before lunch and dinner. You and your sister do not have to do the first year physical since you were at St. Mungo's, any questions?"

Neither of them did and left the office right behind Marcus. In the common room, the first year students were being reminded that Slytherins protect their own. Alex and Emily were not to be left alone with any other student outside of Slytherin for the fallout with Gryffindor. Just because Emily and Alex were originally in Gryffindor did not count because of the charms that were placed on them.

The first night in Slytherin was a fitful sleep for the twins because the true test for the day, being near all of their classmates for the first time since the potions lab during last week. Alex took his potion before heading down with his brother and sister before breakfast. It was already being seen that the potion was helping Alex who is very underweight and has gained some of it back.

Alex and Emily were surrounded by Marcus' friends but it did not seem a problem during then because everyone knew if they went after the twins immediately, they would have to answer to Snape.

Classes were not bad at all and the twins were catching up with the small amount of work that they had missed. The first two friends that the twins made in Slytherin were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. It was Daphne who decided to take a jab at Alex "No one will try anything yet, it would be in a few days when your head is down. As my grandfather says, constant vigilance."

During lunch, Emily was reading again and it was Alex who took the book from her "Honestly Emily, you have plenty of time to read. You don't need to be doing it during lunch." For Alex, he was going to be escaping the boy-who-lived stigma that would have happened if that the potion and for Emily, she would learn that she can have a life and still be a book worm.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Transitioning into Slytherin was not that hard for Emily and Alex where it was still very early in the term. The only problems so far seemed to be with the Gryffindors giving death glares to the twins because they were being viewed as traitors. For the lone first year boy, Neville Longbottom; was enjoying life alone in the first years' boys' dorm. Ron and Seamus were bullies and made fun of him for his parents going insane. Dean went along with them to fit in. When he had heard that they were suspended, it was a sigh of relief for him.

Emily was doing something for the first time that she had never done before, make friends. Daphne and Tracey were the pair that she was making friends with. They shared a mutual dislike of Pansy. Alex was finding himself as friends with the girls as well as Theo and Blaise joining in on the clique. Slytherins may have to be united outside of the dorm but it did not mean that they had to be inside of the dorm. No one liked Malfoy and his clique.

Again during dinner, Emily was reading while eating. It was Warrington who caught this and coughed to get Marcus' attention because Alex was in the hospital wing for a quick checkup before coming to dinner. Marcus looked over to Emily and saw her reading.

She looked over to her older brother "What was that for" after he took away her book. This was going to be an ongoing battle with the Flint brothers with their sister "You need to live life outside of books. You will get it back after dinner."

Alex joined them at the table and was laughing at his twin's expense. "Emily, I thought Dad said you could not read during dinner?" Emily had thought her twin was a traitor.

While the pair were eating across from each other, it was like watching a mirror eat. The twins were eating in opposites, even their foods were set up in opposites. Marcus looked at the twins and raised his eye brows. The twins had felt like they were being watched "What?" Theo looked at the duo "It must be a freaky twin thing." In unison the two of them said "What freaky twin thing?"

Professor Snape was observing his snakes, especially the twins. Right now it was important that the bond of twins would rebuild itself which it looked like it was going on right before his eyes.

Later that night, Emily and Alex were doing their homework together which was not a surprise. The rest of their click did not seem interested because the way that they studies together could make anyone's head spin with how they would complete sentences and how they could complement each other's learning. It was also their need to be perfect with their work that also deterred anyone from wanting to join in on the pair because it could be quite maddening.

During that first week that the twins were back at school, James and Aura were in meetings with the Aurors and Social Services getting ready to press charges against the Dursleys for child abuse. They were going to pay dearly. It was Aura who was in mother bear mode "Jail is too kind for them, they deserve the kiss."

James would be watching the interrogation from the aurors through a double sided mirror when they were brought in. It was Wednesday when the Durselys were arrested and booked. There was sinful glee in the Flint home because this could offer him some peace and be able to move on in his life. Marcus and the twins would be told later. Everyone was still adjusting with their world being turned upside down in a matter of days. Everything would be handled by Yule and kept out of the papers. Marcus, Alex, and Emily would know by then.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

That Friday was the day of the dreaded flying lesson and while Alex could not wait, Emily was dreading it. Marcus did not help at all; in fact, the way he flew scared her.

Emily had one secret that she would never open up about ever and that was about the Grangers. While they treated her well and had things so much better than Alex, it wasn't always rosy.

Her adoptive parents were indifferent to her most of the time and rarely saw much of her adoptive relative for they lived all over the world. She was mostly raised by a nanny that was going to be heading back to France during the fall to work for a new family. That was her reason for pushing herself so hard at school and it had been Marie, her nanny to tone it down.

Finding her biological family was no love lost on her part because while Marie was returning to France, they were looking for a new one for her. Her biological parents were not clued in on everything.

The click that formed was Emily's first taste of what having real friends were like. Plus it made living with Malfoy, Pansy, and the two gorillas more bearable. While Slytherins had to show a united front outside of the dungeons did not mean the same thing on the inside of the dungeons. No one could stand those four out of the first years because it was people like them that gave Slytherin a bad name.

First year flying lessons were to include all of the first years which would be a problem because Gryffindors typically want to kill Slytherins. The Gorilla gang could antagonize which would put everyone on the defensive. Alex and Marcus kept on assuring that she was going to fine but she had her doubts.

Outside when Madam Hooch told the class to "Hover and slowly come back down" that was when Emily's talent as a klutz was going to be on display. Emily felt her broom jerk and dive forward. Alex grabbed her around her waist however it was too late for her wrist. A loud snap could be heard by all that were close.

Alex was the one the who escorted her to the hospital wing. "Alex, I keep telling you that brooms are only meant for cleaning, not flying." He was not having any of his sister's justification for her fear. "Emily, how about you let Marcus help you. Do you honestly think that he would let you get hurt?"

She just grumbled under her breath about annoying brothers but Alex pretended not to hear a word. Once inside the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was able to fix her wrist in an instant. There was one thing "Miss Flint, I will have to inform your parents and try not to perform any wand work for a day if you can."

As she was leaving the hospital wing with Alex, Marcus was right in the door way. Emily gave her older brother a puzzled look "What are you doing here?"

Marcus was incredulous at his baby sister "I saw your accident during flying lessons. Mom and Dad are not going to be happy about the accident. Please let me help you. This is a class that you have to work to fail."

There were just some things that Emily had learned, like some arguments you can never win with people that care for you. "Alright Marcus, thank you for your help." Marcus had his hand on her shoulder "You have nothing to be afraid of. Flying is not that bad."

The three of them made their way back to the common room when Malfoy was the one that was asking for trouble. "What do you expect from someone who was raised by bloody muggles, Flint is and will always be a mud blood. She is unworthy to be a Slytherin."

Marcus was seething but Adrian was the one to hex him. Malfoy had a rat tail that would be there for the next twenty four hours.

After Adrian hexed him, Malfoy, true to form said his signature phrase "Wait until my father hears about this."

The Slytherin common room was booming after his rant, the tail didn't help either. For Emily, she was going to be just fine in Slytherin and was going to be much better off than being in Gryffindor.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Draco would prove to still be a bully because in his words "If you are raised by muggles, then you are not a pureblood." He knew fully that Alex and Emily are pure bloods but still would try to bully the twins.

Saturday morning during breakfast, the Flint family owl Mercury dropped off a letter in the Great Hall. Marcus looked over to his little sister "I would not be surprised if Mom came here to check you over herself. The letter would read:

_Dear Emily, _

_ Your father and I received an owl telling us that you were hurt during your first flying lesson. Are you feeling better darling? Is your wrist bothering you too much? I do want you to be careful when doing your homework during the weekend and not to live in the library; which I know you would. I give full permission for Alex and/or Marcus to drag you out of the library when necessary. Now on to important matters, you still need to take flying lessons and pass. Let Marcus help you. He may fly like a maniac but he would never let you get hurt. Please write back soon and give our love to your brothers._

_All Our Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Marcus read the letter, along with Alex to see what their parents said. When the permission from their parents was given to him or Alex to drag Emily out of the library if necessary made him laugh. This is something that he felt that Emily would be doing all of the time.

Emily went to get up to leave the table and Marcus tugged gently on her shirt "Where are you going Emily?"

Emily, although warned by her parents to not live in the libray; she did want to get a head start on homework.

"I want to get my homework done. I do not want to wait until last minute to be done with it. Alex, would you please come with me?"

Alex said "Sure but by lunch time, if we are not done with homework; I will drag you out if I have to."

Marcus decided he needed to reinforce this stance "I will be visiting you by lunch time in the library Emily to ensure you do not drag Alex in with you any longer than necessary. Besides, let's get to work on your flying this afternoon because I don't want Mom and Dad coming to school panicking because you broke another bone."

Emily was not happy but agreed. Tracey and Daphne did need to call for a minor intervention for their new friend. "Tomorrow Emily, we will be doing something fun that does not involve time spent in the library. You miss out on life if you trap yourself with books."

Back at home, there was enough to worry about with the twins. First was the twins coming back into their lives after eleven years. Secondly was the impending trial of the Dursleys and now Emily broke her wrist.

James had to stop his wife from making an emergency visit to the school. There could be one risk for him to do this, couch time. "Aura, Madam Pomfrey took care of us when we were sick or injured at school. She has patched Marcus up on numerous occasions. Emily will be fine and despite Marcus flying like a maniac, he may be Emily's best chance of passing flying lessons." Aura agreed but it could be seen where Emily got the attitude of someone she cares about that is right and not her.

Later that afternoon, Aura and James received another owl from the school. This time it was from Severus Snape. Aura grumbled "What has Marcus done this time and do I need to get a howler ready?"

James was laughing because when Severus sends an owl, it is usually for one of Marcus' many misdeeds.

"No, it's about Alex. Severus thinks that Alex might have dyslexia like Marcus and needs testing. He does want a parent teacher's conference with Alex present to explain what is going on."

Having gone down this road before, Aura knew how to handle it. Priority number one was to let Alex know that he is not in any trouble. Marcus' dyslexia was caught when he was seven but with the abusive muggles that Alex lived with, he most likely has never been tested.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

During the hours after breakfast, Emily and Alex had accomplished the weekend's assignments as well as study for the history quiz as well. True to form, the twins lost track of the time and did not know how long they were in the library until Marcus came in.

"Emily, come on; you have used your allotted library time for the day. There's no need to trap Alex in here with you."

Giving Marcus a dirty look, Emily decided to handle her older brother "All I'm trying to do is get ahead on assignments."

His eye brow raised "Alex, how far ahead are you and Emily?"

Deciding to rat his scary other half out, he said "We have done two weeks of assignments."

Emily kicked Alex's knee under the table "Traitor."

Once the pair made their appearance in the great hall and Alex had to take his vitamin potion before lunch.

"Now Emily, it's time to get you over your irrational fear of flying. Do you want to be the only second year that has to repeat flying lessons?"

Emily looked on to her older brother because Emily had always prided herself on being the smartest one "no Marcus."

Marcus' friends were laughing at Emily because it was hard to imagine that the two of them are related just because of their personalities alone.

Now, outside, Marcus had his broom and one of the school brooms out since they moved so slowly.

"Emily, show me how you kicked off that caused your accident." She gulped because the last time she did this she fell forward and broke her wrist.

She did what she was told and kicked off the ground and made the same mistake. Marcus was able to grab her faster than Alex was and she avoided another trip to the hospital wing.

He knew what she was doing wrong and it involved having too much weight too far forward. That was what he suspected when he had seen her fall and break her wrist yesterday.

"Emily, keep your weight centered. You are leaning too far forward. That is what is causing you to fall forwards."

She did what she was told and it went slightly better than before but this was going to be a work in progress for Emily. Her flying issues were not going to fix itself over night. The goal right now was to make sure she stays out of the hospital wing and avoids Aura Flint flying into mother mode and making an emergency trip to Hogwarts.

Later that night, Alex was called into professor Snape's office. In the common room, professor Snape asked for "Mr. Flint" but the two of them looked at him in confusion. Severus knew when dealing with the two brothers, he was going to have to be specific "Alex."

There had been some confussion during the week why Alex had not received any of his assignments back but Professor Snape was about to give him an explination and it was not a lecture on penmanship for once. "Mr. Flint, it has come to my attention that you are showing signs of Dyslexia. Where you tested in your muggle school? Either way, you are not in trouble."

He gulped "I was not tested, the Durseleys refused to allow it because it was the school wasting resources on a "freak" like me."

"You are not in any trouble but I do want to begin testing you because if this is managed now than the problem will not be as bad down the road. I do not recommend that you take Ancient Runes for that class will be a disaster for you. Your parents will be coming here for a meeting tomorrow to best decide to help you. I will make sure that you will work with Emily as much as possible and she will be sitting in on this as well as Marcus. Any questions?"

"No Professor Snape."

"Good, inform that your parents will be here after lunch tomorrow so they do not make plans for the afternoon."


End file.
